Dragon Ball P
Dragon Ball P is a group-parody series created by Guysponge22. It it written with the intent for you to just be entertained and laugh. This series will parody all Dragon Ball shows, and will NOT be having the characters in new situations, but instead have the existing situations be humored up. You can request to join this group here. ''Dragon Ball'' parodies "Who the heck are you?!" Narrator: What a beautiful day, the birds are singing, the deer are eating and-OH CRAP, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Deer: WTF?! Bulma: Trolololololol... Goku: Today's gonna be a great day, oh ye-OH SHIZ! Goku: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! God!!! Goku: There. Noooow, are you a witch?! Bulma Good God, this kid is weird. Maybe I should've killed him... Bulma: TAKE THAT!!! MUHAHAHAHA! Goku: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! I'm gonna kick your butt! Bulma : Oh fu- Bulma: A DRAGON BALL! Look, kid, I'll let ya see my boobs with me for it! Goku: What's a boob? Bulma: It's-nevermind... Goku: Why nevermind? Bulma: Just shut it and give me your ball. Goku: NO! This is my grandpa's! Bulma: I know! I'll trick him into going on my adventure to find the Dragon Balls, and steal it from him when I have all seven! Narrator: And so, the idiot (Bulma) told Goku about the Dragon Balls, and they went on their stupid adventure! Goku: Narrator, what are ya saying? Narrator: As I said, stupid. Goku: Who the heck are you?! Narrator: I am surrounded by idiots... Bulma : Yes, you are King Piccolo's Day King Piccolo: There's nothing to do today- King Piccolo: Other than watch that stupid remake of DBZ, Dragon Ball Z Kai. Tambourine: The heck was that? I think that was Buu, but he's not supposed to be in this series. King Piccolo: I don't give a . I just wanna do something fun today, like kill an old lady. Tambourine: Ahem, sire- King Piccolo: Shut it and get me some humans. King Piccolo: WHY BIEBER, TAMBOURINE?! WHY? Justin Bieber: How the heck did I end up in crappy Dragon Ball? Goku: Odd, I thought I heard someone say this show was crappy. King Piccolo: IMMA KILL YA B***H! Goku: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW! King Piccolo: Finally, some action! King Piccolo: Oww, my chest! You shall pay for what you've- Goku: He was surprisingly a nice guy. Narrator: IN HELL... King Piccolo (dead): One day, I shall escape! I shall kill that boy! I SHALL GET MY REVEN- Akira Toriyama: You're not in the series after this point, instead, your son is. King Piccolo (dead): DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG IT! Akira Toriyama: Shut up. Also, reader, buy any merchandise! Buy it, or Frieza comes and destroys you! Frieza: I really wanna know how I ended up here... Goku: By the power of the writing, Frieza. Frieza: Oh shut up. Gotek/Gozon/TeamUnitedNerds: We're the writers of this show! Narrator: Why do we always break the fourth wall? Goku: The fourth wall isn't broken! Gotek/Gozon/TeamUnitedNerds: Did Sponge have to make Goku an idiot? King Piccolo (dead): HEY, WHAT HAPPENED HE- Narrator: Shut it. Bulma: I'm in this episode! King Piccolo (dead): What are those hanging out your chest? Bulma: ...My, nevermind. King Piccolo (dead): Neverminds, huh? Why are they rounded and- The Terror Comedy of Piccolo Jr. Piccolo Jr.: Soooo Goku? How does it feel, almost about to be beaten? Goku: You, won't... Piccolo, Jr: Uhhh, yeah I will. Piccolo Jr.: DA- Goku: Imma beat you! Piccolo Jr.: NO, YOU WON'T! Goku: Bastard Piccolo Jr.: What...? Goku: YOU MISSED MY ORGANS. Piccolo Jr.: All of them?! Goku: No, you missed 1-yes, you missed them! Now, I must destroy you! Piccolo Jr.: Oh heck no! Piccolo Jr.: Hey, uh... PIMP SLAP! Goku: God, woman, that hurt. Piccolo Jr.: D-di-did you just call me a woman, whatever that is? Goku: Noooo Piccolo Jr.: But, I thought you- Goku: NOOOO Piccolo Jr.: But- Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Piccolo Jr.: God, I get it! My goodness! Krillin : Go get him, Goku! Piccolo Jr.: Where the heck did that bald man come from!? Krillin : Hey I'm not bald, just shaved all my hair off. Goku: Wuss Krillin : I'm no wuss! Am I? Goku: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Piccolo Jr.: Crap Krillin: Why'd ya not kill him? Or her? Goku: For some reason, he feels important. Krillin: More important than me? Goku: No duh. Piccolo Jr.: I'M NOT DEEEEAD! Goku: We know that... Krillin: There, now am I important? Goku: Still nothing. Krillin: I hate you. The Death of Krillin (I Think) Goku: Hey, Bloomers. Bulma: It's Bulma! Bulma: His death wasn't your fault. Goku: I let him go there!! If I'd- Krillin: ...And then, I say, 'there's a spider', and she gets scared, and brings me to her- Bulma: Cut it out, Krillin, shut up. Yamcha: Aaaanyways, you guys got your stuff? Krillin: Yeah Goku: Ye-, wait... I don't have my power pe-pole. Krillin: I'll go! Goku: You sure? Krillin: Yea- Bulma: You- go get the pole! Krillin : Gawd, lousy woman... Krillin: What are ya doing?! Tambourine: Innnterestinng younnng boy. Krillin: Let's go, tubby! Tambourine: Bald boy, you will- Krillin: I AM NOT BALD, just severely hairless! Tambourine: You will nnnnow die! Tournament announcer: Umm... Krillin: Ha! HYAAH! Goku: I'm gonna defeat that prick! For you, friend! ''Dragon Ball Z'' parodies It's Over, ...8,999 (not impressive) Napa: You got a lot of nerve kid, that attack sort of hurt! Gohan: For real?! Napa: No. Gozon: I agree with Napa, I mean, how could you honestly be stronger than Tien and Yamcha, I mean, just because you're the son of Goku, doesn't mean you are incredibly strong, they have more experience, you could possibly kill Chiaotzu, however. Napa: I have no words for what just happened. Vegeta: As do I. Why must he talk in run-on sentences? Gohan: Who is he anyways? Napa: I don't care, take my Bomber DX! Napa: How does that happen? Goku: I don't know, just roll with it. Gohan: Yay! My dad's here! Goku: Shut up Gohan, no one loves you. You're a freaking crybaby at one time and the next, you are the most annoying son of a b!*&$ in the world! Gozon: IKR Napa: I mean seriously, who is that guy? Vegeta: It doesn't matter, just kill him! Napa: That'll be easy Vegeta! Goku: Oh really? I've been training with King Kai, one of the strongest ever! Gozon: Actually, his power gets more un-impressive as Dragon Ball Z matures. Then compare with Omega Shenron... Napa: No really, how does he keep appearing out of nowhere. Vegeta: 4 words: W'hat '''W'ould 'H'ercule 'S'ay? Gozon: He'd say: "Oh yeah, it's the champ baby!" Napa: I'm seriously confused. Goku: Then let's stop talking and start fighting! Napa: Okay! Since you're so skinny, I'll give you the first move! Goku: Well, okay. I am faster. I take my turn. I use Focus Energy. Narrator: Goku uses Focus Energy! Goku charges up! Gozon: Ah, Pokemon video game references. Napa: Why just why? Vegeta: Napa, your turn! Narrator: Napa uses Swagger! Swagger fails, because Napa ain't got no Swagg. Gozon: Wow... Napa: What the heck? I got swagg! Quagmire: Hm Hm! Oh right! Napa: I'm done here! Goku: Fine! I take my turn! I destroy this Pokemon setup! Gozon: Aww. It was fun while it lasted... Goku: Now, let me demonstrate my power! Napa: No way! Vegeta, what's his power level!? Vegeta: '''IT'S OVER 9,000! '''Oh wait, actually, it's precisely 8,999.572. '''IT'S OVER 8,999!!! Gozon: It's not that impressive actually. Krillin from the Buu Saga is probably much stronger. Vegeta: Well it's not like I could have ever watched it! The Buu Saga is not in Dragon Ball Z Kai! Quagmire: Hm Hm! Oh right! Narrator: The F-ing end. Napa: But I never die! Narrator: You want to die?! Napa: That's Raditz's line Narrator: Well maybe I am Raditz! Napa: Then I'm Ben Franklin! Narrator: I said the F-ing end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta: How are we supposed to beat Frieza? We're no where near as strong as him! We might as well give up! Vegeta: Wait a minute, that's it! Frieza: Wh- What's this? Could this be the Legendary Super Saiyan? Vegeta: Your fears are correct Frieza, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan! Vegeta: Aaaaaaaa... Goku: Hey, Vegeta! Sorry I'm late. By the way, what the sh*t is with your hair and eyes? Vegeta: K- Kakarot, stop asking questions! I- I'm the legendary Super Saiyan! Goku: Oh. Then I wonder what this is. Aaaaaaaa... Vegeta: Ah, ah, that's impossible! It's over 9,000! Frieza: That makes no sense, I gotta sit down and think this one through," < Where he sat on an unconvieniently placed planet self-destruct button. The planet began to rumble> Vegeta: Oh no! Frieza you idiot! Goku: Vegeta, use the Dragon Balls and move everyone out of here but me and Frieza. I'm gonna beat 'im up for this! Vegeta: NO! Goku: But- Vegeta: NO! Goku: F**k you... Vegeta: No, that's what Bulma's gonna do! Goku: Hey! No spoilers! TeamForCars Goku: I just love my new driver's license. Vegeta: Why the heck did you even want one in the first place?! Goku : My wife made me get one, along with Piccolo. Vegeta: THE NAMEKIAN HAS HIS OWN TOO?! THE HECK YOU NEED 'EM FOR?? Piccolo: We need them for driving, dumbass. Vegeta: ...Can I have one- Goku/Piccolo: No. Vegeta: Why can't I have a dang license? Goku: Silly Vegeta, you need to drive first. Piccolo: Isn't that from TeamFourStar? Vegeta: The freaking episode parodies the name, twit. KaiserNeko: IMMA SUE YOU B#%@&! Goku: Hey, why not make our own team, like this episode title!? Piccolo: I don't like where this is going! Vegeta : Me either... Goku: TEAMFORCARS! Vegeta: Must we really parody TFS in the name? Goku: Yes. Piccolo: He keeps getting stupider and stupider, and stupider... Vegeta: Hey, that's my thing! Gozon/Gotek: Oh, come on, we stole the name of this episode from TFS. Guysponge22: SHHH! You're not supposed to reveal that! Goku: Let's go on an adventure! Vegeta: I'm afraid... The Little Pink Nightmare!! :O Goku: Is this supposed to be..... intimidating. Vegeta: I'm.... not sure, it's just pitiful to me. Vegeta: I think it's throwing a tantrum. Goku: Aww, it's kinda cute. Goku: What the heck was that for! Kid Buu: Hmph. Goku: Ahh, I think it's mad. Vegeta: It's getting annoying. Can we blow it up now? Goku: Aw, fine. Vegeta: Man, this feels like Dragon Ball Z Kai. Vegeta: Hey, ow, what the heck man!? ''Dragon Ball GT'' parodies Pan Meeting Giru Goku: I just saw that tree! Trunks: No we didn't. I peed on the other tree. Goku: IN WHAT! THREE SECONDS! Trunks: Being a Super Saiyan has its ups and downs. Giru: Actually, you did tinkle on me. You purpled haired pretty boy. I am Giru. Exterminate! Exterminate...I mean...Ummmm...Ponies. Pan: He is so darn cute. Giru: This is not war. It is pest control...I mean...meow. Trunks: Should we really trust him? He seems a little shady... Giru: I will tear out your organs and bite off your face. Trunks: Never mind. Goku: I want to eat stuff. Trunks: Listen Goku. You've made GT bad enough. Please don't make this bomb worse. Giru: The only ability you have is the ability to die...puppies. Pan: I'll call you Mrs. Cuddles. Giru: I will suck out your face in the name of the Daleks. Narrator: Somewhere in jolly old England... Steve Moffat: I am going to sue their faces off! Other man: What do you suggest we do? Steve: We send out the Cybermen. Other Man: Which Dragon Ball also has. How ironic... Steve: That's it, they're dead! Other Man: Should we- Steve: THEY'RE ANNOYING AS CRAP, YES! Other Man: God... Narrator: Back to our "heroes"! Goku: I WANT SOME DANG FOOD! Trunks: Oh Lord! Pan: He likes me! Giru: SCANNING... SCANNING... Scanning complete. Trunks: I think... he's, nevermind. Pan: NAG, NAG, NAG! Goku: Shut it, you're the reason GT was so bad. Dragon Ball GokuTrunks?? Goku: Welcome to Dragon Ball G- Narrator: THAT'S MY JOB! Anyways, welcome to Dragon Ball GT. Goku: That hurt... Trunks: Hey, do ya know where Pan is? Goku: She isn't in this episode. It's called Dragon Ball GokuTrunks for a reason! Trunks: How'd he escape ? Goku: Dunno Goku: What...? Turles: IT IS I, TURLES! I HAVE ESCAPED AND I HAVE ESCAPED HELL! Trunks: Shouldn't that last word have been censored? Turles: Shut up, all o' ya! Goku: ...AND NOW, KAME- Turles: Craaaaaap, why n- Goku: HAME- Turles: No, no, no! Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goku: Well, that was easy. Guysponge22: And you can thank me! Narrator/Goku/Trunks: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? TeamUnitedNerds: Sponge! What the heck?! Guysponge22: Ow, the ear. Ow! Goku: This day keeps getting weirder and weirder, doesn't it? Trunks: Yeeeeeah, let's go. THE MOST EPIC, AWESOME EPISODE EVER (not)! Narrator: I used to be a martial artist, but then I took a Kamehameha to the knee. Para Para Brothers: RANDOMLY ANNOYING NUDE DANCING ATTACK! Narrator/Goku: The light! It buuuuurns! Bulma: Hey guys! I'm in GT! OH GOD! Gohan: Hey-OH MY SHENRON! Goku: SMACKING RANDOM PEOPLE AT ONCE ATTACK! Narrator: This is one weird episode...? Bulma: Shut it, Connley! Narrator: That ain't my name. Goku: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Para Para Brothers: Noooooo! We barely got any written time! Narrator: The end! Goku: Wait, what?! Narrator: Just kidding! Goku: Oh, thanks... Narrator: Who wrote this episode?! A monkey? There's no plot! Cell: I am working for AB Groupe! Narrator: Ouch, hit in the crotch! Cell: Everyones' weak spot is there! Dang it, you don't have your- Goku: Gotcha! How does it feel?! Cell: It hurts like crazy, what the hell man?! Narrator: And that's why you don't let a monkey write a damn episode of this show... YOU DON'T GET PLOT! Guysponge22: Hey! I have plo- Cell: Umm... can we... you know? Narrator/Guysponge22: Oh, okay. Goku : I will defeat you, worker of the forbidden dub!! I will destroy you! I will coll- Cell: Yeah, yeah. Let's dance. Goku: SUPER... Cell: Crap... Goku: KAME- Cell: No! Goku: -HAME- Cell: Shiiiiiiiiiii- Goku: -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cell: Noooooooooooo, I lost my written time agaiiiiiiiin! Well, wait for GT! Goku: This... is... GT... Cell: F**k... Minisodes Minisodes are short little episodes that are about one certain topic. The Horrors of DragonBall: Evolution Piccolo: GET THOSE IDIOTS! THEY COMPLETLY GOT MY DAD'S FACE AND THE PLOT WRONG!!! Emmy Rossum: Craaaaaaaaap... Justin Chatwin: Let's run! Piccolo: OK, we'll stop. Not. Justin Chatwin: Did you- Piccolo: No! Justin Chatwin: But, I thought I heard you whis- Piccolo: NOOO! Justin Chatwin: But- Piccolo: That's it, you're dead! The Lost Battle Vegeta: Ready for your doom, Kaka-ku-Goku? Goku: No, for it is you who shall be defe- Vegeta: Enough talk... let's fight!! Goku: GAAAAAAAAGH! Vegeta: You Kak-ku-ka-carrot cake, shall die today. Goku: Is it so hard to pronounce 'Kakarot'? Goku: KAIO-KEN! Vegeta: Wait, Kaio- Vegeta: Shi- Goku: I don't ever wanna fight ya, Vegeta. Vegeta: Curse you... Ku-kur-ky-kaka-brat. Goku Realizes Something About Meta Cooler Goku: Wow. So that's all that's left of Cooler? Vegeta: You blew him into the sun! Goku: And all that's left is his head Vegeta: Right Goku: So doesn't that mean that there's 20%... Vegeta: Don't say it! Goku Finds Out Toonami is Back Goku: Paris Hilton dies in a car crash, Michael Jackson revived as zombie, Frieza causing chaos after being revived, huh, should get Frieza soon... TOONAMI'S BACK?! TOM 3.0: Yeah, May 26th at midnight on Adult Swim. Gotek/Gozon/Goku: Does that mean DBZ is back, too? TOM 3.0: Err... no. Goku: WHAT?! YOU CAN HAVE BLEACH AND COWBOY BEBOP, BUT NOT DBZ?! TOM 3.0: Adult Swim hasn't considered!! Goku: Oh, but... TOONAMI'S BACK!!! Who Wants to Be a Zenillianaire? Host: Hello, Veg-oo-ta, Ve-''gi''-ta-? Vegeta: VEH-G-TUH!! Host: Oh... well, welcome to Who Wants to Be a Zenillianaire! I'm your host, Mr. Patan! Vegeta: Gah! Anybody make any more loud noises, you die! Host: Anyways, question 1. Who was the person than killed Pefect Cell? A. Cell B. Vegeta C. Gohan D. Non of the above Vegeta: B, it was me, all me. Host: Sorry, you lose. Tune in next week when Goku decides... he can be a Zenillianare! Vegeta: I hate Mondays.' Not That! Note: If you have not heard of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series, you just did now. Narrator on TV: Fresh out the locks, watch or die, ready yet? Get set, it's NOT THAT! Goku: I love this show! Penan Lompsan: It's Dragon Ball P! Del Pickell (Goku): I'm Goku! Penan Lompson (Vegeta): I'm Vegeta, and let's fight Goku! Goku: This sucks. Penan: I beat ya! これはドラゴンボールのエピソードです！およびフィラーの文字があり...！ Narrator: ...That was... fast. No, really, two seconds flat... Goku: Where's the Roshi? Well?? Garlic Jr.: He's-he's-- Goku: Why'd I ask you, you're a filler character. Garlic Jr.: Hey!! Garlic Jr.: Nooo, I hate being a filler character!! Garlic Jr.: Umm, can someone free me?! Anyone?! Heeeeello? Filler characters suck... Running gags * Vegeta can't pronounce Goku's Saiyan name, Kakarot. * People ignore Krillin, because of his smallness. * In the Dragon Ball parodies, Goku always calls Bulma "Bloomers". * Giru acts like a Dalek, radomly shouting things like "EXTERMINATE" then taking it back. * Whenever Dragon Ball Z Kai is mentioned, Majin Buu pops out of nowhere and punches the mentioner in the face, then runs back. * The writers appear in episodes. * Characters break the fourth wall. **An example has Goku doing the opening narration instead of the normal narrator, which makes him slap Goku. Trivia * The 'P' does stand for something, but is never revealed by the creator or others. * Though this a parody series, cursing is very rare. * The "The Lost Battle" minisode is a remake of the popular YouTube video, Dragonzball P. * The "Who Wants to Be a Zenillinaire?" minisode title, is a parody of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Category:Humor Category:Parody Category:Collaboration Category:Gozon